


Sanctuary

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Who Wants to Live Forever [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t something about Erin that was attractive, there were a million things about Erin that were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Blood of my Blood universe and follows events in the fic Soulless. I don’t know what it is about these two characters in this universe. Never would I think to ship them anywhere else but here they are drawn to each other in so many ways.

Erin whimpered, her back coming off the bed. She gripped the mattress with one hand and Morgan’s shoulder with the other. There would probably be a mark there afterward but she didn’t care. She was quivering, shaking from the feelings of both pleasure and pain that she experienced. 

His tongue, his teeth, and his lips were driving her to the point of insanity. Erin was falling, falling fast and hard. She didn’t give a damn if she crashed to the ground. Sweating profusely, tears forming in the creases of her eyes as she climaxed calling his name, her whole body stilled as she melted into the bed. 

Morgan kissed and licked all over her skin, lingering at her breasts before he made his way back to her lips. He kissed her rough but passionately. He wanted her to taste the honey coated sweetness all over him. He wanted her to taste herself.

“You wanna fuck?” he whispered, his tongue running over her lips. Hers followed his in the same motions.

“I thought…I thought we were already.”

She couldn’t stop trembling; it hadn’t felt so good in so long. When his skin touched hers little electric shocks pulsed through her body. The after currents of her climax only helped to intensify the moment.

“You wanna go all the way?” he stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Then he kissed her again. 

Erin was a great kisser. It surprised him how lost he could get when the focus was her lips, her mouth. He’d kissed plenty of women in his time…Derek liked to make the good shit last. But Erin quickly entered his Top 20. That was a very distinguished group of women.

“Mmm,” she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as they rolled on the mattress. She wanted to do nasty things with him. Erin couldn’t help herself. She’d tried to show restraint and was actually better at it than most people she knew. 

With him there was none. He brought out this side of her that she hardly recognized but instantly connected with. There had only been one other man in her life who’d done that. That made it so scary and exhilarating at the same time. “I get to be on top.”

“If you like it then I love it.” Derek grinned.

She wanted to touch his body. She loved his body. Derek Morgan was like a sculpted piece of marble. His muscles weren’t over the top but fit him just perfectly. Feeling them pulse underneath his brown skin excited her. 

Feeling his hands over hers and then over her made Erin shiver. This was sex, it was just sex, but also what sex was supposed to be. She explored and learned and touched and experienced…she was left both sated and wanting. How was that even possible?

When she stroked his cock, Morgan grinned. It was the grin of a satisfied cat and it made Erin smile. She did it again, and once more for good measure. He was hard; ready to fill her to the hilt. Scary and exhilarating.

Erin bent down to kiss him, gasping as she took him in. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Erin nodded but said nothing. Derek took her face into his hands, his brown eyes looking into her blue. 

“Tell me that you're alright.”

“I'm…I'm alright.”

He thrust upward and she cried out. Erin sat up some, sinking more onto his erection. She rode slowly, her hips moving against his groin. She could already feel the fire building in her belly. Having a little taste, she needed more.

Morgan took hold of her hips, holding her still as he thrust again and again. The sounds she made turned him on. She turned him on. Erin’s body wasn’t young but nothing about her was an illusion. That included her beauty. 

He loved her hips and her breasts and the way her mouth opened when they fucked. He loved her lines and the marks life handed down as a person aged. He loved watching her body change over the months that they’d known each other and he began to train her. He loved her strength and her fearlessness, even if the latter was sometimes just a façade. There wasn’t something about Erin that was attractive, there were a million things about Erin that were. The two of them like this was one of them.

“Tell me how it feels.” Morgan gritted his teeth as she took control again.

“Ohhh…oh God, Morgan!”

Erin threw her head back, letting her body take all that it wanted. She slid her hand between them, stroking her clit as she rode him harder. He could take it; the man was a thoroughbred. She looked down at him and loved the look on Morgan’s face. He was enjoying it just as much as she was.

He wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing her skin. His hands moved down to grab her hips and then her ass. Derek felt her coming; they'd been together enough times for him to know the signs. Erin fell against him, breathing hard. Her breath was hot on his skin and her hands electric running over the top of his nearly bald head. 

Rolling on the mattress once more, Derek took control of the moment. Erin was exhausted so he tried to be as gentle as he could. He was hot, wound up; she knew what she did to him. Pushing her thighs farther apart, he thrust deeper as his body was pushed to the limit. Derek loved this kind of exhaustion. 

He would feel lightheaded and dizzy and all he could do was cry out her name as he filled her. Then there was the collapse. Though he could hardly move, he didn’t want to drop his full weight on her. Erin wrapped her arms around him so that he nearly had no choice. 

That was the signal, and Morgan relaxed. He nuzzled in the crook of her neck and inhaled the scent. It was Estee Lauder’s Pleasures, sweat, and sex. Few things smelled better to him.

The silence afterward was always the part that intrigued Erin. She could hear the sounds of their heavy breathing. She could hear the sheet moving under her sweaty body. She could hear the rain falling outside the partially open window, and the cars driving down the slick streets of Columbia Heights. Erin closed her eyes and let it all sink in. Every single time felt like the first and the last.

“Goddamn,” Morgan mumbled as his body slowly pulled away from hers. He lay on his side beside Erin on the mattress.

Erin didn’t say anything as she pulled the blanket up to cover her naked frame. With him gone, the cold night air on her sweaty skin made her shiver. She glanced at Morgan and then looked back up at the ceiling.

“We probably need to stop meeting like this.” She said.

“Do you want to stop meeting like this?”

“You're OK with meeting like this?” Erin glanced at him again.

“Erin, I'm OK with whatever you're OK with.”

“How can…?” she sighed, unsure what to say. 

This was the tough part; why it was hard to form relationships. She didn’t want to want it too much. She didn’t want to seem indifferent to people’s feelings. But Derek Morgan was like no one she’d ever met before. Erin decided early on that was a good thing. In this situation, she wasn’t so sure.

“Hey,” he gently brushed her blonde hair away from her forehead. “You can tell me whatever you're thinking. I'm butt naked and its cold outside…I can't run away.”

“Aren’t you a funny guy?” Erin smirked.

“I heard that somewhere once.”

“I just don’t do the casual sex thing. I mean obviously I do it but…I'm not a prude, Morgan.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” He shook his head.

“I really like our friendship. God, I must sound pitiful, as if I've never had friends in my life.”

“Are you starting to develop feelings that you think you shouldn’t?”

“No.” Erin shook her head.

“Are you afraid you might?” he asked.

“No.”

“So tell me what you are afraid of.”

“That you'll leave. You're going to leave and I’ll be alone and someone’s gonna cut my damn head off. I don’t want to need you and I certainly don’t want to confuse that need with sex. I can barely articulate this. Dammit!” she exclaimed. “I hate that!”

“It’s OK.”

“It’s not OK! Don’t tell me it’s OK, it’s not OK.”

“It’s not OK.” Morgan said, wrapping her up in his arms. He knew that it would be OK but only in Erin’s time. He couldn’t make it OK without her cooperation. The truth was he couldn’t fix everything, Derek knew that. 

Erin had been through a lot since being murdered last summer. He didn’t think that she’d dealt with that yet. Everything that came after was even more mind blowing. But she was murdered and there was no way that was easy to swallow. “Can I make a suggestion, as a friend?”

“Yeah.” She smiled a little and cuddled closer.

“His name is Dr. Jerry Berneman. He’s good at what he does and never pulls any punches.”

“Doctor?”

“He's a shrink, Erin.”

“Oh dear God…”

“You think you can die, come back from the dead, and face a whole new world without having a safe place to go and drop the mask? I know you don’t think that. And I know sometimes the word shrink is an expletive but he helps. I'm saying that from my own experience as well as those I care about.”

“Have you seen Dr. Berneman?” she asked.

“No, but I've seen someone else on and off over a long time.”

“How old are you anyway?”

“Hey now,” Morgan gave her a little tickle and liked the way she laughed. “It’s impolite to ask a man his age.”

“Oh please. You probably can't wait to tell women how old you are so they can say you don’t look a day over 35.”

“You think I look 35?” he asked.

“Well I'm no expert on that kind of thing but I’d definitely say between 30 and 40.”

“You’d be correct.” Morgan nodded.

“I mean your real age, Derek. If it’s something you don’t talk about I really do understand that. I don’t want to put my nose someplace it doesn’t belong.”

“I was killed in 1203 during the Fourth Crusade defending Constantinople against tyrants sent by Pope Innocent III. Nice name, huh? At the time the capital of Turkey was one of the wealthiest, cultural, and sophisticated places in the world. It was also a city where all kinds of different people lived together in near harmony. 

“My father was a Moor born in Al-Andalus, somewhere near modern day Andorra. My mother was German and Dutch, born in what is now The Netherlands. They fell in love in Constantinople. I was born there, grew up inside her walls, and died defending her.”

“You're 809 years old.” She said, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

“In September I will be.”

“You don’t look a day over 35.”

Morgan laughed, kissing her temple.

“Do you want to stay or do you want me to drive you guys home?” he asked.

“Staying is OK?”

“It’s OK.”

“I’ll stay. I’ll just do the drive of shame to Quantico in the morning. There's a go bag in my car so at least I won't be wearing yesterday’s ensemble.”

“I liked yesterday’s ensemble.” He kissed her temple again. “Get some sleep, Erin.”

She closed her eyes and did her best to relax. The rain helped through she could already feel her muscles tensing from the rigorous sex. With all the training she’d been through in the last few months Erin thought it wouldn’t so bad. She turned on her side, sighing when Morgan spooned behind her. He kissed the nape of her neck.

“How would I contact Dr. Berneman?” Erin whispered as sleep crept into her bones.

“I’ll give you the number before you leave tomorrow. You want me to take Mudgie back to your place?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Morgan stroked her hair as she fell asleep. He knew there was more to say, to talk about, but it was fine if Erin didn’t do that with him. Dr. Berneman was one of the best. This life wasn’t easy; even the best needed a helping hand sometimes. He planned to be that for Erin. 

It wasn’t about the sex. There were lots of women in the world that Derek could have sex with, and that he had. It was more with Erin. It wasn’t about being in love either; they were building something stronger than that. Erin wasn’t the only one who felt alone a lot of the time. 

Derek had been an immortal for over eight centuries. Over that time he’d lost so many people that he came to love. The solution wasn’t to close himself off from those feelings though he had to relearn that more times than he could count. There were so many different ways to love and be a part of someone’s life, no matter how long or short it was. If he had anything to say about it, Erin Strauss’ would be long. So would their friendship.

***


End file.
